¿Es Amor! Prólogo
by Korakog
Summary: Kaworu y Hiro comienzan una relación amorosa y descubren el verdadero amor. . . deberán pasar por muchas pruebas para poder mantener su relación y superar todos los obstaculos. . . . . espero que les guste, fue mi primer fic yaoi


El corazón le latía fuertemente en su pecho. La persona que tanto amaba se le acercaba como cada día a saludarlo, pero como cada día no tenía el valor para darle a conocer sus sentimientos.

El joven que caminaba hacia él, era alto de 1.80m aprox. Su pelo era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos profundos que representaban una gran seriedad, su ropa ajustada al cuerpo revelaba sus largas sesiones diarias al gimnasio.

Se notaba que venia del gimnasio por la ropa que traía puesta, un short corto pegado a la pierna que le quedaba 2 manos arriba de la rodilla, que mostraban casi la pierna completa y su polera oscuro que venía mojada por el sudor de su cuerpo tan fuerte y hermoso que nunca había podido ver y que tanto anhelaba.

"Hora Hiro" – Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo preguntarle como estaba, el hecho de que estuviera parado ante él con esa ropa lo atontaba demasiado.

"Hola Kaworu, ¿Cómo estás?" – Hirochi vio que su amigo lo saludaba

"Bien, muchas gracias... ¿y tú?"

"Muy bien, el gimnasio me cansa mucho, pero vale la pena tener un buen físico"

"Si, claro. . . yo ya no voy. . . tu sabes. . . mi brazo ya no soporta" – y era cierto, Kaworu ya había ido mucho al gimnasio pero haciendo ejercicio uno de sus músculos en el brazo se desgarró y le prohibieron seguir haciendo ejercicio, su lesión era grabe y podía costarle la vida si hacia movimientos muy bruscos en que su brazo estuviera bajo presión.

"Ah, si es cierto. . . Perdón. . Supe que fue muy fuerte cuando lo supiste"

"No Te preocupes"

"Oye te acompaño a tu casa"

"¬ muchas gracias"

"nn"

Caminaban lentamente por la calle y decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol de cerezo a descansar, aunque Kaworu vivía enfrente.

Hiroshi miraba por el espejo de un auto el rostro de Kaworu tan delicado y hermoso, que pareciera que aún tuviera 15 años. Kaworu era de un pelo castaño muy claro casi rubio, tenía una mirada con confortadora, podía alentar cualquier ánimo que anduviera mal, y ayudar con solo la mirada a desahogarse de los problemas. Kaworu era más bajo que Hiroshi y media alrededor de 1.60m. Era la persona más tierna que Hiroshi conocía, y un gran sentimiento tenía hacia él, ¿Qué sería?, no sabía pero podía afirmar que algo sentía por él.

"Kaworu... quería preguntarte algo" – Hiro actuaba muy nervioso, y él nunca lo hacia

"¿Qué cosa?" – Kaworu se comenzó a intrigar.

"Bueno... es algo complicado... ¿Te molestaría acompañarme esta noche en mi casa? – Antes de que le respondiera dio su explicación – es que hoy me quedo solo y tengo que arreglar algunos imperfectos en la casa... ¿Me ayudarías?

"Clar..."

"Kaworu!!!"... - La sirvienta de la casa de Kaworu lo llamaba a cenar, y se entró dejando solo la puerta junta.

"Ya voy" – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero antes –"Nunca me molestaría acompañarte, menos si necesitas mi ayuda" – Y Kaworu tomo un pétalo de la flor del árbol con la que había estado jugueteando en sus labios y la dejo sobre la mano de Hiroshi.

Hiroshi se quedó pasmado y muy entusiasmado por la reacción de Kaworu, ahora sabía que sentía por el una gran atracción y con ansias esperaría la noche para revelar aquella pasión.

El último rayo de sol desaparecía en el cielo y la primera estrella aparecía en el oscuro cielo.

Hiro estaba sentado en su balcón mirando como su familia se iba de la casa para pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en las montañas.

Aún pensaba en qué diría Kaworu cuando viera su habitación, de hecho su pieza completa era el imperfecto que quería arreglar. ¿Qué pensaría Kaworu? ¿Dejaría de hablarle tan confiadamente porque él era un desastre?. Lo mejor era ordenar un poco su pieza para que estuviera más presentable.

Bajó rápidamente por la escalera, entró a su pieza, cerró la puerta y golpearon la puerta de entrada.

Su pieza! No pudo ordenarla!!!, corrió a la puerta principal y por el vidrio vió a Kaworu enfrente de ella. La abrió de forma natural de forma serena, para que no notara que estaba nervioso.

"Hola Kaworu, te estaba esperando" – dijo Hiroshi muy serio como era habitual en él

"Hola Hiro, disculpa la demora, tuve que lavar los platos en mi casa" – Kaworu se encontraba muy nervioso por la mirada de Hiro - ¿Estas enojado?

"No, discúlpame, la verdad es que no quería que vieras mi pieza tan desordenada, AH! Pero que tonto, no has pasado, entra por favor.

"muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por el desorden, si es tuyo no importa"

"nn" – Hiro se sorprendió por la respuesta

"Bueno, manos a la obra, ¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Ah, es cierto, bueno ya había envuelto la pieza con plástico para poder pintarla"

"Que bien, déjame cambiarme esta polera por esta otra más vieja para no ensuciarla"

"Claro, si quieres pasas al... - Hiro no pudo terminar su propuesta, porque Kaworu ya se estaba cambiando y vió su delicado y hermoso físico que no podía tener, y ahora tan cerca solo quería abrazarlo – Baño...

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nana nada" – Hiroshi se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo, siempre había actuadp tímidamente ante él

"¿Qué pasa que estás tan colorado?"- Kaworu se había acercado con el torso desnudo a Hiroshi

"¿Yo?" – Hiroshi noto que Kaworu estaba tán cerca que podía tocar su hermoso abdomen

"¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso?"

"Ah, no... es que... - Hiroshi no pudo seguir en aquella situación y su razón dejo de funcionar y fue su corazón quien comenzó a pensar por el, tomó por la cintura a Kaworu y lo apretó contra él para poder besarlo de la manera en que ambos habían soñado desde hace mucho tiempo. El primer beso fue el que quedaría en su retina por el resto de su vida, sería el inicio de aquella relación.

La noche entre ellos dos fue muy larga. Para ambos fue la noche más romántica que pudiesen darse y que no se repetiría de esa forma nuevamente. Su relación sería mucho mejor para los días futuros, pero el daño, la envidia y maldad estarían presentes muy pronto.

Continuará.......


End file.
